No Reflection
by Harmonie
Summary: Two vampire lovers go hunting. Its a little dark and involves a ‘ship. But I can’t tell you which.


No Reflection

Title: No Reflection

Author: Harmony

Description: Two vampire lovers go hunting. It's a little dark and involves a 'ship. But I can't tell you which. 

Rating: R for death. Torture, Sexual situations implied. 

Spoilers: None really. This hasn't and probably won't happen. 

Disclaimer: You wouldn't believe how much I don't own these characters. Joss Whedon is king of ownership. 

Feedback: Please!!! I love it. It makes me want to carry on writing.

Authors Note:This is very different to my usual fics. I had a brainwave one day, and I thought I just had to write it down. 

---

There's no reflection. 

I'm sitting on our bed, looking into the mirror across the room. It's for decorative purposes only. Neither of us has much use for it. 

But I'm hypnotised by the nothingness. I keep trying to see myself. Maybe if I really concentrate, I can see myself. 

I stare long and hard…but nothing. Just an empty room. Empty bed. 

It bothered me to begin with. Bothered is really an understatement. I freaked out. I shouted all sort of obscene things at the man who lay in the bed watching me. 

"What have you done to me?" 

He just got up and hugged me, and told me everything was fine. I calmed down. He has that effect on me. 

Now he watches me. I can't see him, but I can feel his eyes on the back of my head

"What are you doing?"

I turn and shrug. He knows what I'm doing

"Are you trying to see yourself again, love?"

I sigh, and lay back, as he moves beside me, and supports his head on his hand, so he can look down at me. 

"Do I look okay?"

He raises an eyebrow, and traces a finger from my forehead to my chin. He just nods, and kisses my nose. 

"Are we going?"

He gets up, making me reach out for him. I don't want to go. I want to stay in bed. It's nice here. Not so nice without him, but he could easily get back in. 

"Can't we get take away?"

He turns to me, whilst pulling his jeans on over his naked form. He clucks his tongue, and rests his hands on the two posts at the end of our four-poster bed. His arms are spread wide out, and he leans forward, making the muscles in his arm move. 

"That's no fun"

He pouts. Sticks his bottom lip out. I can't resist, and crawl to him. He shudders as I nibble at his lip. 

"Okay…but you owe me"

He smiles, and pulls his t-shirt on. He really is a work of art. Like perfection bottled. Or in human shape. 

"What are you wearing?"

I know exactly what he's thinking. He likes one particular outfit. A red corset, and black leather hipster jeans, with a red pair of ankle boots. I get out of bed, and get dressed in that outfit. I'd do anything to make him happy. My hair is in loose curls. 

I tie the ribbons on the front of the slightly uncomfortable corset, but find I can't keep it tight enough. He comes along and does it for me. Pulling just a little, he ties the red ribbon up, and kisses my forehead, before turning away and getting my jacket for me. It's a knee length black leather jacket. He bought it for me for my birthday. Stole it would probably be a better way to describe it. I paid him back though. I "bought" him a watch.

"Ready?"

He pulls his long jacket on, and takes my hand. We walk down the stairs of our house. It was redecorated to celebrate my new life. Dark colours all over the place. Candles have taken place of light bulbs, and the like. The place is dark, and mysterious. Like us. 

I pass another mirror on the way out. It's for decorative purposes only.

---

We're well known in the Bronze. 

Nobody knows what we are. We're just well known. He has his arm around my waist under my jacket. We stop at the bar, and I lean back on it. He lifts his hand to the barman. 

"What can I get you, Spike?"

Spike looks at the barman and then me. 

"Usual for me. What do you want, pet?"

I wave my hand. He knows that means the usual. White wine. The barman knows what that hand signal is and goes about preparing our drinks. 

We rule the Bronze. 

Spike scans the platform that hangs above the club. I scan the floor. We've both spotted the couple on the stairs. 

Spike picks up his drink, and downs it in one. I take a sip of mine, and put my glass on the bar. 

We get up together, and he takes my hand in his. I lift his hand to my mouth, and nibble on his middle finger. Still walking, he moves behind me, and puts his arms around my waist. 

We come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and share one final glance.

The couple stops kissing, and looks at us. They look annoyed to be interrupted. 

Obviously new in town. 

"Don't let us interfere"

Spike laughs. I smile sweetly, and they attempt to move off the stairs. We block their path.

The woman glares at me, and I look back at her, with an innocent smile on my face.

She tries to barge past me, but I grab her wrist. She gasps in pain. I let her go, and stand aside. 

The woman then makes the biggest, probably last mistake of her life. She looks me up and down, pausing on the elaborate ruby and onyx necklace that hangs around my neck. 

"Halloween's five months away"

Spike watches the man, who leads his girlfriend away, out to the alleyway behind the Bronze. Right where we want them.

As they disappear out of sight, I look down at my outfit. Spike shakes his head before I can ask a question

"You look great. Just go do your thing"

I plant a quick peck on his cheek, and follow them out into the alleyway. Spike leaves via the front. 

They're at it again. 

"Hey…you don't like my outfit?"

I put my hands on my hips, and the man looks up. The woman sighs, and turns with attitude. 

"What happened to your boyfriend?"

I laugh, and take a step towards her. I bring my hand up, and slap her hard. She doesn't know what hit her. I mean, I think she gets that it was a hand that hit her, but she doesn't know exactly who she's dealing with. 

"He's around…about…somewhere"

She looks up again, and her confidence is shattered. She trembles just a little as she pulls her hand away from her face. There's blood on her fingers. I do have long nails. 

Her boyfriend steps towards her and shoots me a dirty look. I shoot one back, and turn to walk away. I hear them walking, and in seconds, I'm in front of them as they make a retreat. 

"You're going? Just as the fun was starting?"

I see a shadow move behind them, and smile. My tongue runs along my newly revealed fangs, and I grab the girl. The boy takes one look at her, and then me, and runs in the opposite direction. 

"How's that for loyalty?"

The girl squirms under my strong grip on her neck. I hear a clapping sound as Spike steps in front of the escaping boy, and locks a similar grip on his neck. 

He's in game face now too. I never realised how amazing he looked with his white fangs glinting, and the bumps creating shadows on his face. 

"You want the girl, baby?"

Spike looks down at his terrified catch, and throws him to me. The boy stumbles, but before he has time to escape again, I've moved forward, girl in one hand, and now both my hands are full. I have the boy by his hair. I send the girl towards Spike. We're like kittens playing with balls of twine. 

Spike runs his fingers through the girl's hair, almost tenderly, and I bite my lip, in excitement. He always makes it painfully slow, and he's got his eyes locked on mine. The boy wriggles in my hand, but I just hold on tighter.

"Stay quiet, or I'll take you home and make you scream"

He stills at this. I think he realises dying quickly is better than torture. Though I haven't tortured anyone in a while. Could be fun. Spike pauses halfway down the girl's hair, and twists his hand, so he's holding a bunch of it in his hand. His force pulls her head backwards. The girl whimpers, and gasps, and I lick my lips as Spike soothes her

"Shhhh…it's okay… it won't hurt much"

With a snarl, he leans down and makes sure it hurts a lot as he drains her. She's trying to scream, but can't. Her boyfriend watches on in horror. Not because of what is happening to his girlfriend, but because he knows he's next. 

When Spike is finished, he drops her, unceremoniously to the floor, and licks his lips, and then starts work on his fingers. Just like a cat cleans itself. I want to get rid of the boy now, and jump Spike right there. 

"Okay, it's your turn"

The boy's eyes widen. Spike likes to watch me kill. I like watching him kill. 

Spike leans against the wall, and lights a cigarette. He leaves it hanging in his mouth, as he puffs on it, and watches as if it were a cinema.

I make eye contact with him, and turn the boy around. He closes his eyes, unable to face what will happen to him. 

I graze one fang down his neck in a long line, and lick the seeping red from it. I'm still looking at Spike, and I can tell he is totally getting off on this. 

I move away from the boy's neck, and cock my head at him

"I might take you home anyway… I haven't used manacles in far too long"

The boy assumes I'm talking to him, and attempts to escape again. Really, I am talking to him, but I'm looking at Spike, and I can't help but grin at the way his scarred eyebrow raises suggestively. Well, manacles would work with him too. 

"You don't seem to have a strong personality. Tortures no fun if there is no spirit to break…oh well"

I bite quick and fast, and he gasps once. I drink as if I've not eaten in weeks. Spike pushes himself up from the wall, and stubs his cigarette out. I haven't taken my eyes off him. The boy falls down, deadweight. I'm not done drinking yet, so I follow him down, holding him up, drinking, whilst kneeling on the floor. 

Now I'm finished, and I drop him. 

Spike lends me a hand up, and he kisses away the blood that drizzles down my chin. He licks each of my fingers clean. As he does it, I thank him silently, for turning me. For making me everything I am today. For loving me enough to want me to live forever. 

"You think I was joking about the manacles, don't you?" 

I say, as he puts his arm around my waist, and walks with me to the car. 

"I think you better bloody well not be"

He holds the door open, and shuts it behind me. He bounds around to his seat, and gets in. 

"Before we go…I got you something"

From his pocket, he produces a chunky silver thumb ring, with a diamond in it. I recognise it. It's the one the girl was wearing. 

"Awww…it's beautiful"

Spike nods in his embarrassed way. 

"Only the best for you, love"

That's when I pull something from my pocket. His eyes light up, as I hand him a gold chain. It's the one the boy had on. 

"I love you, Spike"

He leans across the car, and kisses me long and hard. 

"I love you too, Buffy"

The End


End file.
